


Flowers for my Favourite Person

by ItsAiryBro



Series: Green means Growth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutaro is a sweetheart, Future Fic, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Admirer, The Author Regrets Nothing, actually maybe the author regrets some things, also kind of an office AU i guess, flower deliveries, lil bit of angst, mentions of past AkaKuroo, so fucking sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/ItsAiryBro
Summary: In which Akaashi gets flowers from a mystery person.  He's perplexed, and also slow on the uptake.





	Flowers for my Favourite Person

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u Lex and Ito for reading over this for me ily

 

Akaashi doesn’t realise the absence of fresh flowers at his desk till he accidentally knocks the vase over and finds nothing spilling out of it.

It’s been empty for a while now, ever since he broke up with Kuroo.

It's not that Akaashi likes flowers. They’re just pretty to look at. Bright. Cheerful. Something to break up the monotony of his dreary office space.

But flowers wilt. They spew dead petals and leaves everywhere and make the whole room smell rancid if you forget to take them out once their time’s up. They’re a nuisance.

He hadn't wanted flowers. Kuroo had just made it a habit to get him flowers because he was a monumental jackass who liked to drag a joke well past its expiry date.

He’d dragged their relationship on for one whole year.

Akaashi rights the vase, staring at it for a little while before he decides to put it in the closet. Out of sight will hopefully mean out of mind.

He returns to his desk and starts working on the emails for the day. His phone buzzes with a message from Bokuto, asking if he wants to go to a bar later to hang out. A flimsy excuse to cover up his need to check in on Akaashi and see if he’s holding up okay after the debacle that was that relationship.

He feels more than a little grateful for his concern, but he would never ever tell Bokuto that. The man’s head is big enough as it is. He texts Bokuto to let him know he’ll be there.

His phone buzzes again, the message simply 10 rows of a variety of smiley faces, hearts, and confetti emojis.

-

“Akaashiiiii!” Bokuto yells, waving excitedly from the barstool he’s sitting on. He nearly falls off, but Konoha is sitting right next to him and he catches him easily. Quite a few people look startled.

“Bokuto-san, please don’t yell, you’re disturbing the others.” Akaashi sits on the empty stool next to the ex-captain, nodding at Konoha and Komi.

“Hey hey hey, Akaaashi! How was your week?” Bokuto asks, his voice only slightly less loud than when Akaashi had been across the room. Konoha and Komi smirk and raise their mugs of beer to him.

“Nothing major happened to my week since I saw you in the break room at lunch today, Bokuto-San,” he says, accepting the drink menu the bartender hands him.

“You’re no fun,” Bokuto pouts, leaning on Akaashi to deliberately annoy him.

Akaashi lets him, and orders a lemon drop.

-

“Hey hey hey Akaashiii! I decided to drop by because I haven’t seen a reply to my email yet? Did you even get it, or did I accidentally send it to the wrong person again?”

Akaashi looks up from the presentation notes he’s going over, his expression somewhat pinched. “I didn’t get any emails from you. Also, you should be more careful about sending emails to the wrong people, there might be sensitive information in them that they shouldn’t see.”

“I knowww, I’m sorry,” he whines and steps into his office, walking around his desk so he can drape himself over Akaashi’s chair and whine right into his ear. “Well since I’m here anyway, could you send me the file that Mori-san sent you a few days ago? You know, the one with the graphs?”

He sighs, hating that he knows exactly which file with the graphs he's talking about, out of all the files with graphs in them that Mori-san has sent him over the last week.

As Akaashi locates the file and attaches it to an email that only has a ‘:|’ in the subject line, Bokuto fiddles with whatever random stationery he can get his hands on.

“Hey, what happened to the vase your cousin gave you?”

Expression neutral, he waves a hand roughly toward the file cabinet in the corner. “I put it in there.”

“But why? You really liked that vase right? You had it on your desk every day.”

“It’s pointless to keep an empty vase on your desk, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto looks at him, confused. “But you could buy something to put in them?”

His patience for the topic runs dry. “If you only wanted the file, Bokuto-san, I’ve sent it to you. Did you need anything else, or are you going to keep interrogating me?”

The man’s face falls, mouth opening a little in shocked disbelief. “Sorry,” he mumbles, and quickly walks away.

Akaashi knows he’s put his foot in it this time. He’ll invite him for drinks to make up for it.

He sighs again, burying his face in his hands.

-

Akaashi is surprised to find a small bouquet of flowers on his desk when he gets to work one morning.

Yellow and pink roses, long-stemmed, de-thorned, and tied with a big, pretty, sparkly silver ribbon fashioned into an elaborate bow.

There’s a card attached to it, and when he opens it, he sees the words “I hope you like the flowers! :)” printed in orange ink.

Akaashi asks around if anyone saw who brought it in, but he’s told it was the delivery guy from the local flower shop.

He’s a little miffed when his office mates give him teasing looks about having a secret admirer. He debates simply giving the flowers away so the receptionist can put it at her desk, but she already has flowers there, and he…

He wants to keep them.

He pulls the vase back out, fills it with some water, and carefully arranges the flowers in it. Soon it’s sitting pretty on his desk. Not in the space where it usually sat, but on the other end of the desk, so the sunlight angling in from the window can spill across the petals and make them glow.

Through the day, and the next few days, the sight of them makes him smile, even if he doesn't particularly care for the intentions of whoever sent them.

Maybe it was just someone playing a prank, or perhaps it was meant for the other Akaashi Bokuto was always mistakenly emailing.

It didn’t matter anyway.

-

The next week, there’s a fresh bouquet on his desk. Beautiful crocuses tied together with a sparkly red bow, this time. The note reads “I read that crocuses mean cheerfulness, so I wanted to send them to you to cheer you up!” in neat, precise writing.

There’s a wonky smiley face underneath, so starkly different from the rest of the note that Akaashi is immediately sure that it was the handiwork of whoever sent him the flowers.

He empties the roses into the trash, and pours out the old water. The roses were just beginning to wilt, and he feels a small pang of loss.

The crocuses take their place. Every time his eyes land on them, his lips tug into a small smile, and he remembers the note.

_I wanted to send them to you to cheer you up!_

Well, they’d definitely succeeded.

Bokuto pops by his office during the week, and makes a noise of surprise at the sight of the vase filled with flowers back on his desk. “You got flowers!”

“I didn’t buy them, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Akaashi says, looking for the file that Bokuto had come for. He finds it immediately, thanks to his neatly categorized documents folder.

“Oh?” the man asks, waggling his eyebrows at him. “Found a new beau, did you?”

He rolls his eyes. He doesn’t particularly want to tell him that he has a secret admirer, of all things. But he also doesn’t want Bokuto thinking he’s dating someone else so soon after his breakup.

“Someone sent them to me,” he replies.

“I see,” Bokuto says, though does he really, Akaashi wonders. “Well, do you like them?”

A strange question to ask, but he knows Bokuto, and the man makes a habit of asking strange questions. “Why wouldn’t I like them, Bokuto-san?”

He gets a shrug in response, even though Bokuto looks a little flushed. “Yeah, that was a stupid question, huh? Well, thanks for the file, Akaashiii!”

Akaashi waves him goodbye but doesn’t immediately return to work. He reaches out and strokes the petals of one particularly bright flower, feeling their velvet softness.

Why would he dislike flowers that were meant to cheer him up?

-

The next week, his bouquet is made of dahlias and lavenders. The note, in the same neat writing, says “These flowers mean elegance, and there’s no one I know who is more elegant than you!” There is no smiley face, but Akaashi has to close the note and cover his face with his hands to hide his blush from his empty office.

-

He and Bokuto and his other old teammates who are still in the city go out for karaoke and drinks, and when Akaashi takes money out of his wallet to pay for the second round of beers, the notecard falls out, and into Sarukui’s line of sight.

“Oh, what’s this?” he says, and picks the card up before Akaashi can snatch it away. “Oh, do we have a secret admirer situation on our hands now?”

Bokuto, and everyone else, shoulders into their conversation, chattering at once. “Oooh!” “A secret admirer, huh?!” “A forbidden office romance?” “Aww that’s adorable!” “Akaashiiii you didn’t tell me the flowers were from your secret admirer!”

He sighs and drinks the entirety of his second beer at once. It’s going to be a loud night.

-

He’s late to work the next day. He had gotten a little too drunk, and Bokuto had to take him home and make sure he drank water and had painkillers on his bedside table for when he woke up.

He really shouldn’t have drunk that much on a weeknight, even if he’d needed it to take everyone’s teasing.

He remembers clinging to Bokuto in the back of the cab, pouting about how all their friends were so mean, it wasn’t like he was _asking_ for the flowers. He remembers Bokuto’s bright golden eyes and warm hands, his cheerful smile as he’d humored his embarrassingly drunk kouhai. He didn’t remember the words he’d spoken, but he remembered feeling vindicated, and very drunk, and very cozy, nestled into his captain like that.

He sits down heavily in his chair, eyes automatically falling on the gorgeous dahlias. The lavenders had begun to shrivel up a little. He wonders if he should get plant food to keep in his office.

Bokuto bursts through his office door. “Akaaaashi! How are you feeling?”

“If you would please not yell, that’d be great,” he says, wincing and taking his glasses off to massage the bridge of his nose. “Bokuto-san,” he finishes.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Bokuto grimaces, his voice much lower, tinged with concern. “I have some pain killers, if you want them?”

“I just had one after breakfast. I’m okay for now.”

“Oh, okay. Well, if you need another one, let me know,” he smiles brightly and turns to head back.

Wait, why did he come in the first place? “Bokuto-san, did you need anything?”

Bokuto turns back, smile still on his face as he shakes his head. “No, I just wanted to check in on you.”

Akaashi stares. “Really now.”

As he expects, Bokuto breaks out in dramatics. “Hey, that really hurts my feelings, you know! I don’t only come here when I need something!”

A smile tugs at his lips without his permission. “I was only teasing, Bokuto-san,” he says, hiding the lower half of his face with his hand.

“You’re not elegant at all, Akaaashi,” Bokuto grouses, reminding him that everyone had read the note last night and would never let him forget it. “I’ll let you apologise by buying me coffee.”

Akaashi agrees with minimum fuss. It must spook Bokuto to get his way so easily, because he leaves quietly with a somewhat surprised expression.

Akaashi looks at the flowers one last time before he focuses on the spreadsheets that needed his attention. He is plenty elegant.

-

Akaashi is expecting the bouquet, but he’s still surprised when he sees it on his desk. The pink and purple hydrangeas are stunning, bursting out of the tissue they were wrapped in, and taking his breath away.

The notecard is empty, save for the wonky smiley.

The other flowers had meant something, so would these flowers mean something too?

He carefully puts the flowers in the vase, taking a moment to simply admire the vibrant colours.

If he had to pick a favourite flower, apart from sunflowers, he’d say either hydrangeas, or cherry blossoms. There’s something so special and uplifting about their abundance.

‘Flower symbolism of hydrangeas’, he types into the search bar.

He clicks on the first link, which is a florist blog.

 _Pink hydrangeas symbolize heartfelt emotion._ _  
_ _Purple hydrangeas symbolize a desire to deeply understand someone._

He stares at the screen, then stares at the flowers.

Heartfelt emotions. A desire to understand.

He doesn’t know what to do with that information.

-

He meets Bokuto for dinner that Friday. It hadn’t been planned; they’d just happened to meet at the cashier’s when they both went to collect their take-out meals.

“Do you want to eat together, since we’re here anyway?” Bokuto asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

“I suppose,” Akaashi says, shrugging.

The cashier gets one of the waiters to plate their food, which was nice of them, and Bokuto and Akaashi find a booth to sit in.

“How have you been? I didn’t get the chance to see you all week,” Bokuto starts, taking a sip of his water.

The waiter comes with their food, and Bokuto asks for a pitcher of beer.

“I’ve been well. How about you?” He takes a bite out of his takoyaki.

“I’ve been good! I’ve been really good.” Bokuto stretches his arms over his head, yawning wide, belatedly covering his mouth when he remembered his manners. His hair is a little mussed, coming loose from his usual outrageous style and flopping on his forehead.

“If you were so tired, you should have just gone home, Bokuto-san,” he says mildly, fiddling with his fingers. “We can always talk another time.”

“But I want to hang out and eat dinner with you now, Akashiii!” Bokuto smiles at him, a big, dopey grin. It suits him without making him look like a creep. Akaashi thinks it’s one of Bokuto’s redeeming qualities.

“Alright, then,” Akaashi concedes.

They eat slowly, and Bokuto fills the air with idle chatter. He tells him about his family, about the junior volleyball club he coaches on weekends, about current sports news.

Slowly, the topic shifts to their friends.

“I spoke to Tetsurou,” he says carefully, picking at something in his bowl of noodles. “He said he was sorry, for what it’s worth.”

Akaashi stares into his own bowl. “Did he, now.”

“I’m… I’m sorry too.”

That gets him to look up. Bokuto looks back, golden eyes sincere and direct.

“What do you have to apologise for?”

“You and Tetsu are both very special to me,” Bokuto says, reaching out to place a warm, callused hand on top of his own. It sends a shock through his body, but Akaashi stays still. “I feel like I should have done something way before things got so bad. You’re one to be guarded, but I didn’t think he’d keep me out too. It makes me mad.”

“What would you have done, if you’d known?”

“I’d have made him break up with you sooner,” he says, matter of factly, and Akaashi flinches. Bokuto notices, and pats his hand consolingly. “I’m sorry, Akaashi, but Tetsu’s heart wasn’t in the right place. It would have been wrong to convince him to stay.”

Akaashi nods. He still hurts a little, though it’s mostly just his pride that’s smarting now. It’s not you, Kuroo had said. It’s not you, Bokuto had repeated, when he finally found out about them going their separate ways.

Kuroo had fallen in love with someone else. It wasn’t Akaashi’s fault, even if it felt at the time like it was.

“I’m still so mad at that bastard though. Best friend my ass. Felt like I’d need a crowbar to get him to talk,” Bokuto huffs, withdrawing his hand and finally continuing to eat again.

Akaashi nods again, staring at the dregs of soup in his bowl. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Of course, Akashii.” He smiles again, with his hair flopping into his eyes, making one of them squinty.

Akaashi keeps eating, pushing the last piece of karaage toward Bokuto, who cheers before popping it into his mouth with a gleeful hum.

-

On Monday, there’s a fresh bouquet waiting for him. Delphiniums, with the message ‘You make me smile so much. I hope these flowers make you smile in return.’ accompanied by the wonky smiling face.

Akaashi wonders if he knows the person. He's not the most gregarious or friendly, and while his deadpan sarcasm sometimes gets a few laughs, he tries his best not to sass the people he was working with because it’s impolite.

He tries to think of the other people in his life, but he comes up blank because he can’t imagine any one of them doing this. Flowers are expensive, and they live on modest salaries. He doesn't want to think that someone was spending so much money on him.

The realization sets off butterflies in his stomach. Someone was spending money on him, hoping to make him happy. Someone put care into choosing the right words and flowers, for him.

He hugs the bouquet carefully, reading the note again and again.

He doesn’t know who the person is that’s doing so much for him, but he thinks they must be charming, if the crooked smiley on the professional note is anything to go by.

-

Bokuto nags him into going to see a movie together, and Akaashi regrets it the minute they’re in line waiting to get into the theatre. Families surround them, which means this is an animated feature, and while Akaashi doesn't mind those, he also doesn't want to be surrounded by screaming children.

Bokuto alone maxes out his capacity for handling screaming children.

When the doors finally open, Bokuto drags him along, and they find a good place in the back of the theatre. They settle in with a huge tub of popcorn between them, and Akaashi leans back and gets comfy in the chair.

The movie starts, and the children cheer, Bokuto screaming along with them. The beginning is fun and exciting, and Akaashi is engrossed in the story, but eventually, his eyes slip closed and he falls asleep.

When he wakes, he is leaning on Bokuto’s shoulder, and the entire hall is hushed, but he can hear sniffling and some loud sobbing. A glance at the screen is enough to see why.

He feels Bokuto’s chest heave, and sees wet trails on his cheeks. He sits up and offers him a pack of tissues. Bokuto takes it with a wobbly smile, and wipes his face. Akaashi rubs his back, his hands gliding across the expanse of warm cotton and sturdy muscles.

The movie perks up again, and with a hiccup, Bokuto cheers for the heroes with the other children, but Akaashi keeps rubbing his back, and Bokuto doesn’t say anything about it.

When the movie ends, Bokuto chatters about specific scenes he liked as they walk down to street level to get a cab. Bokuto insists on riding home with him and taking the train back to his place, and Akaashi obliges with little protest.

They’re standing closer than they usually do as they wait for a taxi to pull up, because it’s chilly.

Bokuto walks him to his front door, and they part with a hug. Akaashi holds on for a moment too long after Bokuto lets him go.

Neither of them say anything about it.

Bokuto leaves with a smile and a wave. Akaashi is left with a hollowness in his chest that he doesn’t know how to quell.

-

Akaashi enters his office expecting fresh flowers, and he isn’t disappointed.

There's a bouquet of pink and yellow tulips on the desk, wrapped in a silvery-green tissue. The card, this time a small round one, says ‘I hope work is going well! Remember to take a breather every now and then.’

He inhales the fragrance wafting from the flowers and considers the note. The little crooked smiley is missing, and he wonders why. Perhaps his person didn’t have time?

He puts the note away with the others, inside a folder in his desk. He refills water and adds a few drops of plant food to it, before settling the tulips in an arrangement that looks pleasing.

He takes a picture and sends it to Bokuto. ‘I got Tulips this week.’

‘Very prety!!! U shud wear dem in ur hair! All d cool kids r doin it!’

Akaashi rolls his eyes. ‘I’m not a cool kid, Bokuto-san.’

He waits for a response, which comes almost immediately.

‘Boooo party pooper’

Quickly followed by ‘Ul alwez b a cool kid 2 me akaaashi’

Akaashi smothers a smile into the heel of his palm. Then, in a sudden burst of inspiration, plucks one yellow and one red tulip out of the vase, and holds them so it looks like it’s tucked in his ear. It looks silly, but he takes a photo anyway and sends it to Bokuto.

He gets two messages filled with hearts, exclamation marks, and prayer hands.

-

The next week, he is stunned to see a massive bouquet of sunflowers waiting for him.

 _Sunflowers._ Akaashi loved sunflowers. Did they know, or was it just coincidence? The flowers were in full bloom, vibrant yellow glowing in the sunlight. He snatched up the note, which was a sturdy red cardstock this time. And the writing wasn’t the professional, loopy script he’d seen so far, it was more of an everyday handwriting, but still carefully formed.

‘I adore you so much. You are the sun to my sunflower. That’s really sappy, isn’t it? I’m sorry. I know you like sunflowers, so I hope they can express my feelings better than my words.’

Akaashi has to sit down to process his thoughts. It definitely has to be someone he knows, because they obviously had intimate knowledge about him. Akaashi couldn’t remember ever talking about sunflowers, not in the recent past, at least.

He has to borrow another vase from the reception to fit the entire bouquet. He spends the whole day walking around in a perplexed daze.

Bokuto comes in for a chat and teases him about his secret admirer. Akaashi thinks nothing of it when Bokuto smiles at him and says “I’m glad you’re happy. I guess these are still your favourite flowers, huh?”

He thinks nothing of it when Bokuto ruffles his hair, and he leans into the gentle press of callused fingers, and his heart rate spikes just a little.

He thinks nothing of it when Bokuto bids him farewell and makes him promise to get lunch with him later, and a pleasant feeling of anticipation settles in his gut.

He thinks of nothing but sunflowers.

-

Two days after the sunflowers, Akaashi sends Bokuto an email asking for a specific file.

When Akaashi opens the file Bokuto sends him, it’s immediately apparent that it’s the wrong one. It seems to be a budget, but not in any official capacity.

It’s Bokuto’s personal budget.

Akaashi knows he shouldn’t be seeing this, it’s private and he really is a horrible friend for snooping, but he can’t help himself— he looks at it anyway.

He realizes Bokuto eats out a lot, there’s almost no grocery expense, it’s all stuff for restaurants and take out places. And then, he sees it.

'Flowers for my favourite person'

It reappears every week, on Friday. The cost changes each week, but its first appearance on the sheet is a date two months ago— exactly around the time he’d started getting them.

An uncanny coincidence?

All the times Bokuto looked pleased that he liked the flowers— it made sense now.

His door bursts open, revealing the man of the hour, looking like he’d run all the way from his office on the 15th floor to Akaashi’s office on the 9th. He probably had. “Don’t open the file!” he yells, panting, hands on his knees.

“It’s a little too late for that, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responds mildly, placing his fingers flat on his desk. The sunflowers glow cheerfully in their vase— only one vase since he’d taken the other half home and returned the vase to the receptionist.

“Oh shit,” Bokuto says, still panting as he steps into his office and closes the door behind him. “Akaashi, don’t be mad. I can explain. Please listen?”

“Okay, I’ll listen.” Akaashi looks at him with a placid expression. He prepares himself for the truth. That it was a joke, or something good-natured between friends. Something to cheer him up, since he’d been moping months after his last relationship had ended. Maybe Konoha or Komi had put him up to it.

Bokuto takes a deep breath and bows his head. “I was too much of a coward to come right out and ask you to date me.”

Akaashi blinks at him, absolutely confounded.

“I didn’t want to make it seem like I was trying to hit on you when you were down, because it seemed to gross to do that, but I also wanted to let you know that I liked you, but I didn’t know what else to do, and I was reading something about something and I thought, well I could send you flowers in secret? So you wouldn’t know it was me. And then after a while when you weren't sad anymore I’d ask you out properly, in person, and then I could just bring you flowers directly instead of doing the secret delivery thing. And you’d never find out I was the creepy secret admirer sending you flowers, and everything would be fine.” He sighs and scratches his head. “Guess that plan’s scrapped.”

“How did you know… that I liked sunflowers?”

Bokuto looked at him with one squinty eye. “You mentioned it once, in highschool.”

“In highschool.”

“Yeah, I think we were getting snacks after practice, and you got sunflower seeds and you said you liked sunflowers because they’re cheerful looking.”

Akaashi remembers that conversation vaguely-- it had been a gloomy evening and they were walking back home from the store. Akaashi’s ears had been cold, and Bokuto had given him his hat. Bokuto had been teasing him that his idea of snacks was birdfeed. Akaashi had been a little miffed, and he'd said he liked sunflowers. Being heliotropes, they followed the light where it went. He’d thought himself the sunflower to Bokuto’s sun, though he hadn’t said that part out loud.

“Bokuto-san, how long have you liked me?” He asks, fingers wound tight together on his lap.

Bokuto chuckles lightly. “I’m not sure, Akashhi. A long time, I think.”

“Why… why didn’t you tell me?”

“I guess I never really found the right opportunity. I graduated, and then I was too busy with college and I didn’t want to say anything when you were busy with volleyball and entrance exams. And things just kept happening. I could just never bring it up.” He shrugged. “Does it matter?”

For some reason, Akaashi finds his eyesight suddenly blurry. Bokuto is up in a flash, handing him the tissue box, patting his hair, murmuring reassurances.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me back, Akaashi. It’s okay. I won’t be mad. I understand. Please don’t cry. What are you crying for? Don’t cry.”

“I’m okay, Bokuto-san,” he says, and his voice trembles. All the flowers, all the heartfelt notes, all the emotions that had accompanied them, all from Bokuto.

The captain and senior who had to be nagged and pestered into doing things and taking care of himself, but was surprisingly insightful and caring when it came to others. Especially when it came to Akaashi. The other third years had called him Captain’s pet, at the time, and it had been true. Bokuto had always been sweet on him.

And Akaashi had always enjoyed the attention, hadn’t he. He’d enjoyed being fussed over, and fussing over him in return.

“I’d be honoured to date you, Bokuto-san,” he says, looking straight into Bokuto’s golden eyes. “I’d like it very much if I could date you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto smiles at him and wipes his tears away with his thumbs. “I’d like that very much too.”

When Bokuto pulls him in for a hug, Akaashi goes willingly, and he keeps holding on after he’s let go.

Bokuto smiles into his hair and lets him.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> LISten,,,,,  
> I have nothing to say for myself and my love for these flower delivery cliches leave me alone  
> I realised too late that it starts off almost exactly similarly to _They remind me of you_ , and now I don't particularly feel like reworking it anymore. Oh well.  
> Also I _can_ write things that are not so fucking sappy, however, I just can't seem to stop myself from doing that at the moment. RIS (Rest in sap)


End file.
